


Love not Allowed

by brandi1111



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandi1111/pseuds/brandi1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what would Brian and Justin do if the Pittsburg clerk of court denied gay couples marriage licenses after the supreme court ruling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love not Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

LOVE NOT ALLOWED  
June 26, 2015 the United States Supreme Court ruled Same-Sex marriage legal nationwide.  
August 7, 2015 Pittsburg Advocate headline reads local Clerk of Court refuses to issue marriage licenses to gay couples due to religious beliefs.  
After reading the newspaper headline Justin threw the paper on the Diner table in disgust. It was no wonder Debbie was in full PFLAG marching mode. It seemed no matter how far the LGBT community fought someone was always there to knock them back down. Brian picked up the paper and read the headline and snorted himself.  
“Brian it is not funny. One of those couples denied a license were friends of ours. The government finally says gays can get married everywhere and some religious pencil pusher asshole says fuck that no you won’t. Why the hell do people think they have the right to deny other people basic civil rights?” Justin says all passion and fire in his big blue eyes. “You know it’s not that I want to but I really fucking hate it when some homophobe tells me we can’t. I took a bat to the head just to dance with the man I love at my damn prom. I got blown up just because some assholes decided I don’t deserve a family. What the fuck will happen to me, our family, or our fucking friends just because some of them want to get married?” Justin said as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Brian is quiet as he contemplates Justin’s speech.  
“Justin, you know I would give and do anything in the world to prove to you how much I love you don’t you? You have given enough nothing else is going to be taken away from you again as long as I draw breath. Call the family. I mean everyone. The boys, munchers, in laws, even the kids. Sunshine, I have a plan and we need a fucking family meeting.” Brian says in that deadly serious tone that says the world is about to meet Brian Fucking Kinney. Justin swallows hard and kisses Brian as they leave the Diner.  
Later at Britin the family is gathered around the living room listening to Brian explain the grand plan.  
“So does everyone know their parts?” Brian says as he looks around at the faces of his family and friends.  
“Brian is this shit even legal? I don’t want mom or Ben involved in any shady shit.” Michael whines at his best friend. Debbie smacks the back of Michael’s head.  
“I can make up my own fucking mind you little shit. This is fucking important to all of us. We need to take action and fucking do something!” Debbie screeches at her son.  
“Mel and Carl has the legal shit covered. We will be respectful and go in groups of two till we have everything we need. Deb make sure you put out the word to get the groups organized and on standby till we finish Phase One. Make sure they hold off any action until we are in the clear. Mel, Can you get the paperwork finished in time and ready for Phase Two? I will get the media contacts ready for Phase Three. Hopefully if everything goes according to plan Phase Four will be complete by next Friday. Then any follow up phases as needed shortly after that.” Brian issues orders to his troops with military precision any General would be proud of. Justin looks at his partner with love and admiration all over his face. This was the Brian he loved.  
“I can get the paperwork ready. It is time we fought back.” Mel looks at Brian with grudging respect. Maybe he wasn’t such a fucking asshole she thinks well maybe.  
“Okay everyone get the fuck out all this shit is making my dick soft and it is time to fuck Justin into the mattress.” Brian snarks. He gets a round of shouted “Brian’s” and Mel thinks nope still an asshole. After the family leaves Brian makes good on his threat. Justin is happily sleeping after being expertly fucked into the mattress.  
August 10,2015 Allegany Court House, Clerk of Courts office, Pittsburg, Pa  
There was already a line already forming when the clerk’s office opened at 8 am. It appeared it was going to be a very busy day. The eight couples and one fussy wedding planner entered the office and all took a number. The fussy wedding planner approached the counter and he explained he had 8 couples applying for marriages licenses and he needed 8 forms to be completed. The couples were seated at the guest tables to fill out the forms. Brain, Cynthia, Justin, and Daphne were at table one. Ben, Lindsay, Michael, and Melanie were seated at table two. Ted, Jennifer, Blake, and Molly were at table three. Carl, Debbie, Drew, and his sister Sarah were at table four. All the paperwork was shuffled around and filled out by the couples. Couple 1 was called Debbie and Carl were giving their license. Couple 2 and 3 lined up to give their paperwork to the clerk. Ben and Michael and Lindsay and Melanie each handed over their applications along with copies of their Canadian marriage licenses. The clerk explained he was not issuing same sex licenses even after these couples explained they were already married but wanted to renew their vows in their home country. These applications were denied. Couples 4, 5, 6 being Brain and Justin, Drew and Emmett, Ted and Blake were also denied licenses by the clerk. After all the couples had left the clerk shook his head in disgust. Later Couples 7,8, 9 being Jennifer and Tucker, Daphne and her boyfriend Jake, and Hunter and Molly entered the office and each of their applications were approved and handed over. Phase one was complete.  
A civil lawsuit was quietly filed in the court house against the Clerk of Court on behalf of Kinney, Taylor, Schmidt, Honeycutt, Boyd, Novotny, Bruckner, Wyszecki, Marcus, and Peterson later that day. The suit alleged discrimination, mental anguish, and slander. The plaintiffs were asking for millions in punitive damages. A hearing was quickly scheduled for later in the week. Phase two was complete.  
August 12, 2015 the headline of the Pittsburg Advocate read prominent local same sex couples sue Clerk of Court for discrimination. Clerk facing criminal charges after denying same sex couples marriage licenses in violation of Supreme Court ruling. Demonstrators from the PFLAG organization and numerous other civil rights groups were out in mass to support the LGBT community on a march to the courthouse to protest the gross violation of our citizen’s civil rights.  
The television stations showed footage of the protests on the nightly news. Footage of families with children in rainbow shirts with signs asking why does the clerk of court hate little children was plastered across the screen. Pictures of gay couples with signs saying we pay our taxes too why do the laws not apply to us were all over the internet. Chants of love is not allowed in Pittsburg were on the radio broadcasts during the evening commute. The Clerk of Court was arrested late Wednesday night for violating a federal court ruling. Phase three was complete.  
Brian made sure everyone knew to say no comment if asked about the lawsuit or if a reporter called. The adman knew when to launch a new campaign that’s what made him the best in the business. They were all waiting for the hearing to strike at the heart of homophobia.  
August 13, 2015 Thursday, Allegany Courthouse, Pittsburg, Pa  
The hearing was scheduled for 9 am. Melanie’s law partner was representing the family. After the witnesses testified and evidence was giving by both parties the judge continued the case until the next week.  
The clerk was charged with contempt of court and sent back to jail until his next hearing. Reporters, protestors, supporters, and just generally nosy people watched as the family left the court house and the clerk was taken away in chains. The families no comment attitude frustrated the press to no end.  
August 19,2015 Wednesday, Allegany Courthouse, Pittsburg, Pa 10 am  
The judge called the follow up hearing to order. Judge Miller had been a circuit court judge for 20 years. He had watched the change in civil rights from both sides of the bench.  
“It is the decision of this court that there is sufficient cause for this suit to be held over for trial. The plaintiffs sought marriage licenses in good faith that were denied in violation of federal, state, and local law. I cannot stress how much this action should be reversed immediately. Ladies and gentleman that is the court’s ruling have a nice day see my clerk for a trial date.” Judge Miller stated. Phase five was now complete.  
The television stations ran the statement from the Mayor’s office as the lead in for the nightly news. Clerk of Court John Smith has been fired for dereliction of duty and insubordination. A temporary clerk has been appointed to the clerk’s office until a new election can be held. Those marriage licenses denied in violation of the Supreme court ruling allowing same-sex marriage will be issued immediately.  
The lawyer for the family withdrew the lawsuit and issued a statement on behalf of the family. In light of the Courts decision to fire Mr. Smith and reissue my clients’ marriage licenses the lawsuit against the county clerk’s office has been withdrawn. My clients felt that Mr. Smith’s act of obvious discrimination against them based solely on their sexual orientation could not be tolerated. As such they exercised their right to bring this suit in the pursuit of justice and as the situation was resolved they no longer felt it necessary to continue the suit. As the evidence presented in the original hearing showed Mr. Smith just in the last year has issued marriage licenses to 118 people convicted of murder, rape, drug charges, domestic violence, and child abuse. 249 previously divorced individuals along with 361 parents of children born out of wedlock. On the day that my clients’ licenses were denied, Mr. Smith approved the applications of an older couple, an older female younger male couple, and inter racial couple, and a couple of mixed faith. It is quite clear Mr. Smith picks and chooses who he discriminates against and what he feels is a sin regardless of what his so called religious beliefs are. The United States allows marriage regardless of gender, race, religion or sexual orientation. Mr. Smith should have remembered that. My clients are satisfied with the outcome and look forward to happy futures. They wish to thank the public for their support and good wishes. Thank You.” Phase six complete.  
August 21, 2015 Friday, Liberty Diner  
Mel pulls a large envelope out of her brief case and hands it to Brian. The marriage licenses issued to the couples were inside.  
“These were sent to my office this morning. Brian, I have to give you credit you thought this shit up and actually pulled it off. The community has rights again and one more homophobe is out of business. Not bad asshole.” Mel says with her own smirk in place.  
“We have one more phase to go before this shit is done. Call the family. Meeting at my house tonight a 7 Sharpe. Don’t fucking be late.” Brian snarks then saunters out of the diner.  
7pm Britin  
The family is gathered around their living room again. Half were wondering what the fuck was going on now the other half were nervous as all hell.  
“Well somebody has to start this shit off. Everyone remembers our lawyer Mark well he is also a licensed justice of the peace. Mark get the hell in here. Now the rest of you. We fought the good fight and finally the queers won one. So in an act of true rebellion some of us have a question for a few of you. Ben, Lindsay, Carl, Tucker, and Drew get the hell up here I am not doing this fucking thing alone.” Brian says to the crowd of half shocked people. The before mentioned group head to the front of the room. After the group is assembled Lindsay begins.  
“We love you all. We are partners, lovers, friends, and family. Would you do us the honor of marrying us?” she says with a gentle smile.  
“We have done all the growing up we needed to do and have finally caught up to the rest of the class” Drew says with a sheepish grin.  
“We don’t care what the world thinks of our love we know it is real, right, and extraordinary.” Tucker states as he winks at Jennifer.  
“We have all been on a journey to become the best us possible. Recovery and discovery of love to hold true to our chosen paths with dignity and truth.” Ted says with deep wisdom.  
“We have supported each other and given each other the strength to fly but with the compassion to understand when we each fall.” Jake says softly.  
“We are a family coming full circle in an uncertain life” Ben says quietly very Zen like.  
“Now that everyone has the right to, I want us to get hitched.” Carl says all gruff and growly.  
“What the hell lets fucking do this.” Brian says with a signature smirk. “So Sunshine, Mel, Em, Mikey, Daph, Deb, and Mother Taylor get your asses up here and make honest people out of us.”  
It was quiet for about three seconds before shouts of What? and Now? and but I am not dressed right broke the silence. Mark cleared his throat and looked around the room at all the people.  
“I thought the point of all this was to prove to all the nay sayers that Love was allowed?” the lawyer argued. A chorus of loud yeses went around the room.  
Each groom and the one bride picked up a ring box out of the box Brian had hidden in the side table.  
“WAIT!” Justin screeched “Give me two minutes” Justin took off to his studio at a run. He returned with a camera and a slight bulge in his pocket. “Okay I am ready to go.”  
“Do you as a family take your respective partners to be your lawfully wedded spouse?” Mark asked the group  
The couples all answered we do. The rings were exchanged and kisses were given. One a little more pornographic than family friendly. Chilled champagne and hors d’oeuvres were consumed.  
“Is that bulge in your pocket for me Sunshine because I sure am happy to see you too” Brian asked his husband. Justin took Brian’s arm and put a platinum bracelet with Celtic designs on his left wrist then added a matching bracelet on his own wrist. Brian held his arm close to examine the bracelet when he noticed initials on the clasp.  
“V W?” Brian said with a quizzical brow lift.  
“I had these made in New York by a friend. Never say never Brian. We are wearing matching Vera Wang’s.” Justin replied with a bright megawatt Sunshine smile. A round of laughter from the family couldn’t over power Brian’s reply of “TWAT” or stop another slightly porno worthy kiss. Final Phase Complete


End file.
